April's Adventures
by Mitzia
Summary: The first story I ever wrote about a girl named April Raina who starts her Pokemon journey with the loving Pokemon she meets along the way. OC with characters from the games.
1. Chapter 1

April happily woke up early one morning. It was an important day for her. Today, she would officially become a Pokémon Trainer. She looked at her alarm clock. "8:00," April said as she got out of bed. She folded the blanket and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and her teeth at a rapid speed, too excited for her day. April ran back into her bedroom to put on her favorite purple dress. Once it was on, she put on her sneakers and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and left the house.

April stood still in her front yard, letting the sunlight hit her pale skin. She took a deep breath and continued to walk. She looked around her town and saw some kids playing with their Pokémon. They looked up and waved to April. She waved back to them. "I wonder what Pokémon Professor Oak has." April said. She started running to the laboratory.

After a few minutes of running, April arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory. She sat on the grass, trying to catch her breath. She looked up to read a sign in front of the building. "Pallet Town's Professor Oak," April read aloud. She took another deep breath and entered the building.

"Welcome April. You sure are early." Professor Oak said walking towards April. "I-I wanted to be here early. The sooner I got here, the sooner I can start my Pokémon journey." April said nervously. Professor Oak smiled. "I see you're very excited. Follow me," he said leading April into a large room in the laboratory. April looked around and saw a bunch of machines. The professor stopped in front of a small chamber in the middle of the room. He pushed a button on the side and three Pokeballs appeared. "Wow! They're real Pokeballs!" April said excitedly staring at the Pokeballs.

The professor smiled. He grabbed the Pokeballs and threw them into the air. There was a red flash and then it disappeared. On the ground, there was a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle. "They are so cute!" April said staring at the Pokémon. "You need a Pokémon to accompany you on your journey. Pick which one you want," Professor Oak said. April looked at all of them carefully. She sat on the floor and looked at them. The Squirtle walked up to her leg and tapped it, smiling. "Aw!" April said hugging the Squirtle. "I chose him," April said standing up holding the Squirtle. "Good choice." Professor Oak said, returning Bulbasaur and Charmander to their Pokeballs.

The professor walked to a table and April followed him. He turned around and gave April a Pokedex. "It's a real Pokedex!" April said opening it. "This can help you on your journey." Professor Oak said. April put it in her bag and took Squirtle's Pokeball putting it away. Professor Oak opened a drawer in the table and took out a piece of paper. April took the paper and looked at it. "What is it?" she asked. "It is a map of the Kanto region. You should try to get here before nightfall." Professor Oak said pointing to a city on the map. "So I go through Route 1 and arrive at Viridian City? That should be easy," April said looking at the map. "You should get going now if you want to make it," Professor Oak said. "Yes, of course. Thanks professor!" April said as she started running out of the laboratory with Squirtle following her. "Good luck," Professor Oak said.


	2. Chapter 2

April and Squirtle arrived to a narrow path outside of Pallet Town. There was a sign on the side of the path. "Route 1: Path to Viridian City," April read aloud. She looked at Squirtle who was jumping up and down excitedly. April smiled and said, "Let's go."

The young trainer walked down the path with her water Pokémon following. They looked around and saw nothing but bushes and trees. Squirtle heard something move in the bushes. He stopped and looked at a bush. April noticed Squirtle standing still. "Did you hear something?" she asked. Squirtle ran towards the bush. "Squirtle, come back!" April shouted running after her Pokémon.

Squirtle ran through bushes and past trees. He stopped at a clearing and looked around; unaware that April was following him. He heard something move in the bushes and a small Rattata run in front of Squirtle. The rat Pokémon looked at Squirtle and ran away. He followed Rattata through more bushes.

April continued running, trying to find Squirtle. She ran into the clearing where her Pokémon was and looked around. "Where can he possibly be?" she said to herself. April took a deep breath and continued running for Squirtle.

Squirtle followed Rattata into another clearing. Rattata stopped running and started walking slowly. The small rat walked in front of Squirtle and fainted. Squirtle looked at Rattata wondering what to do. He soon heard someone coming towards them and saw April running. "There…you are," she said trying to catch her breath.

Squirtle pointed to the passed out rat worriedly. "What happened?" April asked picking up Rattata. Squirtle tugged at the bottom of her light purple dress. "What is it?" she asked standing up. The water type Pokémon ran through some bushes, wanting April to follow him. April ran after him while holding the sick rat.

Squirtle ran for a long time until he stopped in a small town. April finally caught up to him out of breath. Rattata looked sicker than before. April walked around trying to find someone who could help her. She saw a large red building and people walking out of it with healthy looking Pokémon at their side. April walked inside the building.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! I am Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" a lady in a pink dress with a white apron said behind a counter. "This Pokémon needs help," April said, showing Nurse Joy the Rattata. "It must be very sick. I'll examine it right away," Nurse Joy said taking Rattata out of April's hands and walking into a room in the back. April sat down near the entrance of the Pokémon Center. Squirtle jumped on April's lap and went into his shell.

April took out her Pokedex and opened it. She held it over Squirtle and his picture appeared on the Pokedex screen. "Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. This Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful," a voice coming from the Pokedex said. Squirtle poked his head out of his shell to see who said that. April smiled and rubbed Squirtle's head.

Nurse Joy soon came out holding the Rattata. It was sleeping in her arms as she walked towards April. She gave the rat to April. "Your Rattata is perfectly healthy. Please come again!" Nurse Joy said before she walked back behind the counter. Squirtle jumped off her lap and they walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Let's go," April said.


	3. Chapter 3

April walked through the town holding the sleeping Rattata while Squirtle followed them. April sat down the ground setting the sleeping Pokémon on her lap. Squirtle put his hands on April's legs looking at Rattata. April rubbed Squirtle's head and waited for the rat to wake up.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Rattata opened its mouth, yawning. It stood up and looked around wondering where it was. "Good, you're awake," April said. Rattata looked up at April and jumped off her lap running around her. Squirtle followed the running rat and ran around his trainer. April started laughing, watching the two Pokémon run around her.

Rattata stopped and rubbed against April's leg. "You're so cute!" April said as she rubbed Rattata's back. Squirtle tugged at April's dress and pointed to Rattata. "What's wrong?" April asked. Squirtle crawled in to April's bag and came out with his Pokeball. "You want Rattata to join us?" April asked. Squirtle nodded with a smile on his face. April picked up her water type and set him on her lap. "I'm sorry, but I only have your Pokeball," she said. Squirtle's smile soon became a frown. The young trainer thought of something and stood up.

She started walking around the town. Both Pokémon looked at each other and followed April. She walked into a small blue building. April looked around and saw a man behind a counter and walked up to him. "Hello m'am. How can I help you today?" the man asked. "I would like one Pokeball please," April said. "Okay, that'll be 200," the man said. April looked in her bag for the money but couldn't find any. The man saw the Squirtle standing next to her.

"You got that from Professor Oak, didn't you?" the man asked. April looked at Squirtle. "Yes I did," she said. "Let's make a deal. I'll give you the Pokeball for free, if you give Professor Oak this package," the man said getting a brown box off of a shelf on the wall. "Sure thing," April said taking the package. She left the building with the Pokémon following her.

"Now we just go back where we came from and you'll be a part of our team," April said holding Rattata. They walked down the narrow path April and Squirtle were originally supposed to go. "This is the easiest way to Pallet Town," April said walking down the path. She and her Pokémon heard noises from the bushes and trees, but they didn't run off and tried to ignore it.

After a while, they arrived in the familiar town. April ran to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Welcome back, April. What brings you here?" Professor Oak asked. "I came to deliver this package," April said handing the professor the box. "Why, thank you. They were supposed to send it to me, but they never did," Professor Oak said putting the package on a table. "There was something I forgot to give you," he said walking into a room and coming back with a small box. He opened it, revealing five Pokeballs. April looked at them. "Wow, thank you!" April said putting them into her bag except for one.

Rattata walked in front of April. April bent down and tapped Rattata's head with the Pokeball. A red light appeared over Rattata and it disappeared. The Pokeball started moving and glowing for a few seconds and then stopped. Nothing happened for a while. April looked at Squirtle and hugged him. "I caught my first Pokémon!" April said. "Congratulations," the professor said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now….what Pokémon did I catch?" April asked embarrassed.

"Take out your Pokedex and find out," Professor Oak sighed. April threw the Pokeball and Rattata came out. She ran around her new master and Squirtle.

April took out her Pokedex and held it above Rattata. Her image appeared on the screen and a voice said, "Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers."

"What a cute name, Rattata!" April said as she bent down and hugged the rat. "You should get going. There is a gym in Viridian City. Here, take this," Professor Oak said. He handed April a badge case. "Thank you!" April said running out of the laboratory with her two Pokémon following her.

April ran up to the path and stood there. "Don't get off the path you two," April said. Rattata and Squirtle nodded with serious faces. April smiled and said, "Let's go!" The three partners started running down the path for the third time. Rattata and Squirtle were racing behind April. Rattata ran in front of April and looked at Squirtle sticking her tongue out at him.

After a few minutes of racing, they finally arrived at Viridian City. April sat on the grass, trying to catch her breath. The two Pokémon sat down beside their master, tired. "Now we have to find the gym," April said as she stood up. Rattata and Squirtle jumped onto April's shoulders and looked around for the gym.

They all looked around and saw the Pokémon Center and the Poke Mart. April walked towards the Pokémon Center and saw a map of the town on one of the walls. "We're here, and the gym is here," April said, pointing to the map. The gym was located down the road from the Pokémon Center. April turned around and walked down the path.

Once they arrived at the gym, April tried opening the doors, but they were locked. Squirtle pointed to a sign next to the door. April read the sign which said, "Closed" in big red letters. "Well that's just great." April said, sitting against the sign. She closed her eyes relaxing with her Pokémon beside her until she heard people screaming.

"Stop him! Thief!" People were shouting from the Poke Mart. A man holding a lot of items which were probably stolen ran past April and into the forest on the other side of town.

"Let's go!" April said. Squirtle and Rattata nodded, running behind April after the man. "Squirtle, use water gun at his feet!" April shouted while running. Squirtle nodded and took a deep breath before shooting a ton of water out of his mouth like a running hose. The force from the blast knocked the man on face.

"Rattata, take whatever the man stole!" April commanded and the small rat ran to the man and snatched a small bag from underneath him with its mouth. Rattata ran over to April and dropped the bag in front of her.

April picked up the bag and saw a few bottles in side. Each bottle had purple liquid inside. "Are these potions?" she asked herself. People came running over to April and the man.

The clerk from the Poke Mart took the bag away from April. "Thank you so much, miss. These bottles are very important. Wait, you're the girl from before. Did you give Professor Oak that package? That was very quick," he said.

"I did. Pallet Town isn't that far from here, so it was no trouble at all," April said. The clerk reached into his pocket and gave April a Pokeball.

"This is payment for what you did. You can also have these," the clerk said as he handed the young female the bag of potions.

"Thank you so much!" April said. She stuffed the potions into her bag and saw a police car roll up next to the man. A female police officer came out and handcuffed the man. The lady practically threw the man in the car and drove away. "Harsh," April said under her breath.

"That's how Officer Jenny is. I bet she'll give you some reward money for stopping him," the clerk said. He pointed to a building not too far from where they are and April walked towards it, with her rat and turtle following like puppies.

Officer Jenny was standing outside the building, looking at the passersby. "Um, Officer Jenny? Hello. I'm April and someone told me to see you," April nervously said. Officer Jenny looked at the blue haired trainer and smiled.

"You're the girl who stopped that thief, aren't you? You were very brave. Come with me," the officer said and they walked inside the building. "So are you starting your Pokémon journey?" Jenny asked. April nodded, too nervous to say anything. "Was that you're first battle?" the woman asked. April nodded again. "That was amazing. I can already see you will have a very promising future." Officer Jenny walked into an office and went through a drawer. She came to April and handed her 800.

"This much?!" April was shocked at the amount she got.

"I added some more since it was your first time. Now go actually start your journey," Jenny said. She gave the young trainer a smile and April left the building to go to the next town, hoping there would be an open gym.


End file.
